


End of the World

by Silver_KnightShade



Category: Plague Inc. (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dear lord what have i written, Drama, I am going to get sporked for this, I didn't mean to make her cry! >, I know there isn't but it is fun to wonder, Infection, Multi, Neglect, One Shot, Reader-Insert kinda thing, Romance, Science, beware the feels, didn't think it would cause the feels, does this even go along with the main story of Plague?, edit tags: omg I just found out I made my friend cry, is there a storyline for Plague?, what happens when my friends read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you neglected the one person who could make the world crumble?</p><p>Racing through the halls to the hidden room, your body growing wearier with each step yet, you push yourself forward. You have to see if you are right or wrong. You can only hope the one you loved so dearly was not causing the end of the world...</p><p>(Loosely based on the Plague Inc. game. The game play inspired this fiction to an extent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be honest right here and now. I have no idea where exactly this all came from. I got so into these characters it was scary. It is something that made me feel a little bit better however with a good deal of stress I was under. I couldn't tell you if this is my best work either.  
> With how I wrote it, you can view it from a male or female point of view but when I was writing it, I was seeing them as male but you can take it anyway you like. So I hope you like it. I still think there are some holes in the plot but...yeah...I am having issues finding them x.x Feel free to comment or point out some error that have occurred I will appreciate it greatly, thanks!  
> Also how to pronounce the name is pretty much similar to how it is spelt, so I hope that helps.
> 
> As per usual my disclaimer: I do not own Plague Inc. or you for that matter. I only own my ideas and my Original Character.
> 
> Edit 4/21/16: Found out that I had made my friend Yuffie cry. o.o was not expecting that. I am sorry if this causes the feels.
> 
> Edit 5/06/16: Thank You to Yuffie and the Guest that have left Kudos on this work. ^^ It is very much appreciated.

# End of the World

 

Running down the hallway I knew all too well, my body ached and I knew I was close to collapse but I had to make sure my suspicions weren’t right. I needed this. As a senior investigator for the FBI, I was praying my instincts were wrong. My mind going over what had happened over the course of the past few years. I should have paid better attention. As I move forward, my mind takes glimpses of the past. Those little conversations I should have paid mind too.

~~~*~~~

_“So this is where you hide?”_

_“Yeah…I like being alone, work is tedious but I still like doing my job…this is nicer, I guess.”_

_“You don’t mind me being around though, right?”_

_“Have I ever?”_

-*-*-

_“Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve been distant lately.”_

_“I have?”_

_"Yes, you have. You know you can talk to me.”_

_“Heh, you have been just as busy, love. All the FBI training…sorta took you away from me. Didn’t know if I would be a bother or not.”_

_“You are never a bother. Say, after this training exercise, lemme take you out. I’ll finally have the money for it.”_

_“Silly head, I never cared about that. I just like having you around.”_

_“But I care, so, this weekend work for you?” ___

-*-*-

_“You’re crying, what happened?”_

_“Just a fight with my family again…you know.”_

_“And it got you this upset.”_

_“Well, you try having the ones that raised you calling you a failure because you won’t cave and do what they want you too…over and over again. We both know the only reason they want me back is so they don’t have to pay as much as they do. Always looking for ways to make their own lives better…I would be in hell.”_

_“They want to move in with you, huh?”_

_“They want me to buy them a big house in the country so we all can ‘live together’. Their house is fine. It’s not even a decade old and in really good condition, so I said no… Doesn’t matter…I’m still the bad guy.”_

_“Only to them.”_

-*-*-

_“I don’t like it either but orders are orders.”_

_“I am not going to be treated like a prisoner. We both know I do not work well with others under such pressure.”_

_“It’s only till a cure is found.”_

_“And if there isn’t one to be found? What then? I am going to die, locked in a room with others who will not only damn me but themselves? The world cursing us because we failed them. I’d rather die alone.”_

_“Hun…”_

_“Don’t ‘hun’ me. I’m staying here and you cannot stop me.”_

_“Fine…I won’t make you…but at least allow me to come inside.”_

_“Only when your superiors drop the subject and move on…only then I will change the code back._ ”

_“Alright…”_

~~~*~~~

I finally made it to the door as those last few lines drifted through my head. Punching in the access code, I was relieved when the door opened and I staggered inside. Looking around the area, it didn’t take me long to locate the one I feared was behind everything. As she turned to look my way, I was praying to whom ever would listen that I was wrong. Right in front of me was the one I had came all the way here to come see…

Doctor Rytier Silfur.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot.

Falling to the ground, pain over riding my system for a brief moment. I was lost for mere seconds in thought but those seconds felt like years. Reality basically just slapped me so hard I was still with shock. Rytier had shot me.

“Guns are such nasty little things, I cannot understand how you can like them as much as you do.”

Shakingly, I looked over at her…everything was suddenly solidified for me right there. My own brilliant darling…she was the one behind everything. Her dark brown eyes had a look of indifference as she peered at me through her glasses, however there was a tiredness to them. Her long dark auburn hair was pulled back into a messy braid, one that obviously hasn’t been touched up in a while. There was some hair that had fallen out of the braid and was framing her face. She didn’t look healthy anymore but her pale skin seemed to have a tint to it from something. The white lab coat she wore was stained with dirt and grime around the elbows and various places of the coat. Her bright blue button-up shirt and khaki trousers were also just as dirty. Just how long was she down here?

Watching her she lowered the gun as I was now pretty much disabled. My body weak from the disease that was ravaging it. Looking down at my abdomen, I noted she didn’t shoot me with a normal bullet, it was some sort of dart. It was small, slightly rounded a bit bigger than a normal bullet. There was no such thing on the market. She must have made them herself. She had to have caused the numbness in my arms and legs I was beginning to feel was not something that normally happened when shot.

Looking up at her, I wondered how she could stand, probably had the cure and was just seeing how many people she could kill off. That was how the mad scientist worked, wasn’t it? I never really stopped to analyze the love of my life but I probably should have. I could have done something to prevent all this…even if it meant putting a bullet in her. Shuddering at the thought, I knew I could never hurt her…

She looked at me and shrugged before turning to set the gun down on the desk beside her, she always knew what was on my mind this time didn’t seem any different. “You know the theory of multiple dimensions; if you need some solace just think, in one of those dimensions you actually stopped me.”

The auburn haired one then went back to work. She was monitoring something on a screen that had a wide view of the world on it. To the side there were bars, red and black but there was a place for another bar that was barely there…a very thin blue bar. I don’t know what it was meaning but I gambled a guess that she was watching her progress. I don’t know how she would be tracking it but a genius would be able to figure this out somehow…especially one with an agenda.

“Why?!” My voice was weak but I had to know…I needed this answer, “Why destroy everything you loved?!”

“Everything I love will survive. The animals and nothing but carriers…I modified the proteins, it will not effect anything unless it is sapien in nature. Plants, of course were also immune.”

I stared at her in disbelief, she…she made this thing and was intent on making sure no humans or human-like species survived. None of this made sense, she often stated how much she adored children…but never wanted any of her own. She said that with how spacey she could be, it could be seen as neglect. Humans were much needier than animals or even robots, yet there was never any malice in her words.

“Please, why?” I try once more.

For a moment, she stopped. Her brown eyes glanced in my direction as she turned ever so slightly to address me. Her voice never grew over her normal speaking voice but she said shook the foundations of the building.

“You know as well as I do, this world wants a bad guy. They want someone to hold responsible for everything that has gone wrong in their lives. This human world doesn’t want to be bested by some mere disease. Some tiny microscopic menace. They want someone to hate. Am I not fulfilling their deepest dreams? Am I not giving them the bad guy they so deeply crave?!”

Looking at her, I notice that she was not some mad woman wanting world destruction…she was killing herself too. As the blood dripped from her lips, she just wiped it away with her sleeve and continued what she was doing. How she was able to control these microbes from a such a long ways away was something I had no idea was possible…if she was controlling them at all. Still why? Did she truly want to be this ‘bad guy’? I don’t think so, there had to be something else.

“I am just giving them all what they want before they destroy themselves. We both know man-kind has fallen too far to ever dream about being redeemable. Born hypocrites, that is nothing but what we are. Ideals changing with the wind. People are the bane of another’s existence. The love they idolize and seek nothing more than illusions of their own mind.” 

I still don’t get it. Trying to keep my head up and focus on what she is saying is a challenge to say the least. It is so much harder in practice than thought though. I just wanted to give in and let this disease take me. Rytier isn’t done however…

“What they most desire, however is conflict. They love having someone to fight against. Our nations merely prison cells, a place to hold people and tell them what is and isn’t good for them.  
Peace is nothing more than delusions put in place by other people. What are laws for? To corral the timid, nothing more. Does it stop others who thrive on risk to stop? No, no it doesn’t. It just shackles the weak.”

Again, I wasn’t grabbing onto what she was talking about. Dear God, can she just make some sense for a little bit. I know this all has something to do with it but give me the connecting pieces. Rytier was so level headed before, what happened to push her this far?!

“The gifted pushed to the breaking point then chastised when what they were working on had not come to fruition. Are we not human too!? Don’t we have our breaking points!?”

After she said that…it all made sense. The way they were pushing the scientists when they first started realizing the problems this plague has caused when it was much weaker. Rytier, she must have found the cause of it. Knowing her she would have said something and took a sample for her to privately study. That would be the only thing that makes sense. She always had a different way of looking at things, she was considered non-conventional…but it didn’t make her any less brilliant. Yet that alone…oh no…there was more.

That’s right…there was an order to contain all scientists in a lab to work relentlessly on a cure, to figure out what had caused this to begin with. They were going to be like rats in a cage. That is when she vanished from public view. No one knew how she did it but she gave notice, she would still be working on her part, but she was not going to be contained with others…she would not be able to work like that. Just that alone could drive anyone to her point but I knew there was more.

Rytier was a little different. She also had her family to contend with. Her family was something else. The scientist adored her little brother but the rest of the family, it depends on the minute. Once for weeks, she was nothing but in constant arguments with her mother and sister. It really took a toll on her causing her to shut many out and when I got her to open up she point blank said this was why she lived alone. It’s not that she never loved her family but it was that she wasn’t what they wanted in a person. Yes, she was successful but she didn’t bend to anyone’s will when she didn’t want to. Which caused the fights, they wanted her to do things she didn’t want to. She was always the ‘bad guy’.

Then…there was me. I was almost never there for her anymore. Lately, the only time she saw me was when I was coming over to try to get her to the labs. She very well may have thought I turned on her. The last thing she really loved was turning their back to her for their own job…and I was. I didn’t follow through with my real job, to love support and be there for her. Everyone else was coming first. For all she knew, I abandoned her to fight alone…how that could effect a person…I didn’t want to think about it. All I could do was remain silent…the revelation was drowning me.

Rytier was becoming the ‘bad guy’ her family claimed her to be. As the bad guy she was no longer bound to the rules; she was defying the orders I had come to give and from my bosses, taking all those risks. I was no longer an ally and I was fighting against her trying to do my job, as she could see it I loved fighting her not just loving her. Between herself and everyone it was non-stop fighting. Humans, she started to resent us and as much as she was working on the cure to save us. Once the hate started though…she began looking for everything wrong with the world and she found it. Everything was there to make a martyr into a monster. What was bothering me was just one thing. Was this all intentional? Did she really think this far ahead?

“I didn’t start the disease…but I did make it stronger…Did I make it to take out what was truly destroying the world? Humans? No, it just is ending this way. This world existed before us and it will very well live on after we are gone. The universe does not need such easily corruptible creatures in it…we’ll honestly just fuck the rest of it up. The only thing we are actually good at…conflict.”

The reflection in the monitor showed me everything. Even with everything going on, she managed to maintain the air of she had everything under control but looking like an empty shell at the same time. She was tired…so tired and yet so strong in her convictions, after all she made it this far.

“There is no cure…There is never a cure…working on it, everything thing I tried it adapted to. There was nothing I could do…then something happened. I am not sure what or how, but what I was working on began spreading. At first I was shocked trying to find a leak but I could not, it was finally something out of my control. It seemed I would be the one destined to kill off humanity. My destiny right in front of me…I couldn’t help but grab it. I’m dead walking, you know…I was able to create a serum but it was only a distraction, a group of antibodies that would distract the microbes till they were able to take care of it…unless taken daily, you’d die in moments. Far too expensive to mass produce either…the antibodies would have to be changed up every day, using stronger and stronger ones.”

It was then I was able to gather enough strength to stand. She must have heard, turning around with that gun in hand once more. I knew she didn’t want to fire again so I did what I could. Looking to my side, I take the gun out of it’s holster, looking it over I threw it to the side as best I could. It wasn’t far but in my condition, I would not be able to get it. I knew she was looking at me, trying to figure out what I was doing when I opened my arms to her.

“It’s okay…” I told her softly, “You can let go…”

That is when the wall between us finally collapsed. 

Dropping the gun herself, she forced herself forward and came into my arms and she cried. How long has it been since I held her in my arms? I couldn’t tell you. Far too long for my liking, she was probably so scared I would take her to the labs and in her position, I wouldn’t blame her for thinking that way…I don’t even know what I would have done. What scares me is that I truly may have tried.

I can’t tell you if she managed to kill off the world’s human population. Knowing them, they will try to work on a cure regardless of circumstances. Yet…also knowing my deadly angel…they will be lucky if they manage to find a something close to a cure. Still, it doesn’t matter, no one will ever know what happened right here, right now. At least I don’t have to worry about the world shaming her in later documents. That would have been truly horrifying.

Right now, I can’t even feel my appendages but I can still move them… Some how I move us both to the floor, there isn’t much more our bodies can take. The final horsemen leers over us with the reaper at their side. They are ready to take us once we pass. This must have been the apocalypse they have been waiting for. Only waiting for the right one to snap and they would have all the opening they would need.

Eventually, my siren becomes silent, she isn’t gone from me yet but I know she is close. We both are but right now, I can take the mere moments I have left to pass over these events. I know she gave me her reasons but I can’t help but think I could have prevented this. There was something I could have done but didn’t…somehow, I don’t know if I regret it or am thankful for my ignorance.

Doctor Rytier Silfur, the genius child from adverse upbringing. She could have allowed anyone in, but the one she trusted the most was me. I was allowed to befriend her, to support her but mostly the one to love her. I did my best to be the one to deserve that love. I worked so hard to get my place in the FBI, I nearly alienated her. I had left her side more times than I should have…all so she could look pretty in the public eye…that was not what she wanted though. I realize now she could have cared less if I was a pauper but I wanted to keep her looking like the prized gem I knew she was…and I failed. I wish I could take it all back and try again but I can’t. Like she said…if the dimension thing is true, I can relax knowing somewhere I didn’t screw up this badly…that somewhere, I wish was here.

Kissing her hair, I feel her curl in against me. I knew the pain she was enduring but she lasted this long. Heaven only knows how long she has been infected. Fighting it with that serum she made to nearly extend her life a single day. She was waiting for me…I think that was what kept her alive more than that serum ever did. If that wasn't true the access code would have been different, I would not have been able to get in. My Doctor wanting me here when she finally succumbed to the illness, that means more to me than anything…even after all this, she still loves me.

Still…I can feel her begin to grow cold. It was a mix of relief and disconcerting at the same time. Her breaths are growing all the more short. Drawing her in as close as I can, I close my eyes. We are near the end…our suffering almost over.

I may be the craziest damn bastard to have ever lived but the feeling of having her in my arms while our heart beats slowly ebb to a halt…had to be the most beautiful moment of my life…


End file.
